Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x + 3 = 2x + 7$
Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(6x + 3) - 2x = (2x + 7) - 2x$ $4x + 3 = 7$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(4x + 3) - 3 = 7 - 3$ $4x = 4$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{4}{4}$ Simplify. $x = 1$